A change
by sesskag87
Summary: Arnold teaches Helga a lesson she'll never forget. Ever. -One shot


So, you guys here's a one shot for Helga and Arnold for you. Yes it is rated 'mature'

It will have some themes and Arnolds rough in this one. Just a warning ahead of time. Don't flame me please.

You rarely see any of these stories and I honestly don't know why...we should. But anyway, enough rambling (which I tend to do if I get into a topic..)

Oh and ya'll please review. It makes me feel good when people review my story and if you guys ever wrote one I'd review for you.

.;; flicks wrist;; (the joker)

OOCness

I'm warning you. There's BIG OC's.

* * *

Helga was behind him taunting him again. His fist clenched and unclenched in his palm. How he wished she was a boy sometimes.

Arnold turned around and glared at her. He observed her sneer and gave her one of his own.

They were both 17 now and in their senior year of high school, their appearances had changed, Helga no longer wore her hair in her pigtails and the bow no longer was held in the back of her head. She wore her hair long and her unibrow was cleanly separated. He had to admit she was very pretty now…but only her outer appearance.

Arnold had also changed as well. His kilt and stockings were rid of in 5th grade, and since he had worn long jeans with a blue bottom up shirt. His hair hung low in his face and his blue eyes glared into hers.

He had long since had enough of being kind to her and getting malice in return.

"You going to stare at me for much longer Arnoldo? Cause it's starting to creep me out." She smirked at him and crossed her arms.

Arnold ignored her and turned back around. He continued to walk and Helga continued to taunt.

He crossed the street and went down the alley which was the short cut to his house.

She was still talking; he was trying very hard to ignore her.

"What Arnold still have nothing to say? Come on..you can't stay calm ALL the time."

He felt it the rage boil over. He turned so suddenly it hurt his neck. In one swift instant he had grabbed her upper arm and shoved her roughly against the brick wall.

Helga shrieked in pain and her hand shot out to grab his fingers that were clenching her arm. Arnold grabbed her wrist and held it against the wall.

"Now that I have your full attention _Helga_…you're going to shut your damn mouth and listen."

* * *

Helga's POV

He was angry. Beyond angry. I had pushed him too far. So far that his hands, and his body was shaking.

I had never been afraid of a boy until this moment. He was stronger than he looked.

His usual kind blue eyes held nothing but anger and I wanted to shrink into the wall that was pressing against my back. I whimpered softly at the pain that he was afflicting by pressing me into the exterior. I bit my lip and looked back into his face.

End of POV

* * *

He looked down at her, "Listening Helga?" his question full of anger and a hateful sneer on his face.

She glared at him and futily tried to squirm out of his grip. He sensed this and pressed himself harder against her. Helga cried out and gasped at this intensity, "Stop it! You're hurting me…"

Helga didn't want to cry. Didn't want him to see her tears but they came and spilled down her face.

Arnold flinched and wanted to let go…but she had to learn. And learn she damn well would.

Helga saw shock cross his face and the anger settle back on it a second later.

She looked down at the ground and prayed desperately for him to release her. "Look at me…" he whispered dangerously.

Her eyes shifted to his…"Heh is this what you wanted Helga…to be this close to me?" He pressed his hips into hers and she stifled a small gasp.

"N,No, please Arnold this isn't like you…you weren't suppose to react like this…you weren't." Her lower lip trembled again and she let out a loud sob.

"Stop it…this is what you wanted admit it Helga…you like this don't you?" he asked again lowering his mouth to where it was inches from hers.

'I'll be the one doing the taunting now..' he said to himself snidely.

Helga closed her eyes and stiffened. She wanted a kiss out of him but not this way, not when he was cold and demanding, she never thought Arnold HAD a bad side, boy was she wrong.

At the sight of her closing her eyes he started to chuckle. Helga's eyes shot open and she let out a loud wail, her knee shot up and clipped him right in the thigh, "Umph!" he let go for a second and she saw this as a chance to run.

Helga didn't make it a step when he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

He was taking them farther down the alley way out of sight of everybody. Helga felt a cold chill run up and down her back. She started squirming again, trying but failing at trying to get free.

Arnold set her on her feet and grabbed her face slamming his lips against hers.

Helga whimpered at the impact and pushed against his chest.

He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

"This is what you wanted Helga…isn't it?" he questioned her. She shook her head, "No," she whimpered.

He smirked and grabbed her hand.

'I'm going to teach her a lesson she'll never forget.' He said to himself as he led her to an empty building.

Helga's heart dropped and her blood ran cold. His hand was latched onto hers and she tried frantically to pull hers away.

He clutched at her tighter and she suddenly let out a high pitched scream, "Get away from me!" she shouted, hoping that someone would hear.

No one came and Helga was having trouble getting air into her lungs. She was having a panic attack; she had to remain a little calm.

Arnold fiddled with the lock on the door and swiftly swung open the door. He thrust her inside and the door shut with a loud slam.

Helga backed away from him and looked on the ground for something to use as a weapon. There was nothing.

"This is what you deserve Helga…" Arnold whispered."All those times you were a bitch to me for NO reason at all…its finally catching up to you.."

Helga shuddered. What was he going to do to her?

His hand went to his pants and he fumbled with his belt.

Helga saw this and her heart sped up. 'He's going to RAPE me!' her mind shouted.

CUT!

Ok, you guys this scene may be a little graphic but not much. I made Arnold out to be cruel in this story, but things will get better.

Hasn't anyone ever wondered what Arnold would do if he snapped?..Well I have and this is my partake of it.

Arnold took off his belt and hung it loosely by his side.

Helga watched him and her breathing went slightly back to normal when he didn't make a move to remove any more of his clothing.

The look on his face was dangerous and the look in his eyes was cold, distant. Helga didn't like it. She knew something bad was going to happen to her at this moment.

After a few seconds of complete silence Arnold made his way over to her.

His belt dragged the floor and Helga pressed herself into a shelve on the wall. "No, please Arnold…" she murmured.

He advanced on her all the more. When he finally reached her he flung his arm out and caught her hair, he crushed her to him and made her look up at him.

Her eyes were light blue and sad. Tears were falling freely and Arnold wanted to run away…this was the only way though, the only way she'd ever learn to leave him alone and to NOT underestimate him.

He wouldn't hit her long just a few swats with the belt. Maybe two.

He lowered both of their bodies to the ground and he turned her on her stomach.

Helga didn't fight him, there was no point. She'd only lose.

Arnold brought the belt up and down on her legs.

Helga screamed and squirmed. "Stop it!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Arnold sighed and did the same thing three more times.

He than laid into her back. And then her butt, he used his hand on that area though.

After the deed was done Arnold got up and put his belt on.

"I think you've learned your lesson, Pataki." He said her last name with such spite it scared her.

He took one last look down at her and left.

* * *

When he slammed the door behind him he instantly regretted what he had just done. He was evil…he felt like the lowest person on the earth. Arnold rubbed his temples and went home.

Arnold walked in the door and went to the fridge. He remembered his grandpa saying there was a rum bottle in there, he found it and retrieved it.

He had to wash away what he had just done to her..

Arnold set out a shot glass on his table in his room and poured it. He lifted it to his lips and slugged it back.

It was painful to remember what he had just done to Helga G. Pataki.

The rest of the night he drank his sorrows away..

Helga hadn't moved since he had left. She knew she had too though.

Moving was of great difficulty for her. She whimpered, her back was on fire as was the rest of her body.

She couldn't go home, she didn't have the strength.

Helga sat back down on the rug and lay out on her stomach. Did this really just happen to her? Did she really just get beaten by…Arnold?

She choked on a sob and put her hand up to her face. She felt readily ashamed and horrible about herself.

A cold draft of wind moved over her and she shivered. Her bare butt was exposed; the beatings had ripped her clothes so she discarded them after he made his departure.

Helga hated Arnold now. He was a monster in her eyes. A scary monster. She never wanted to look at him again.

This was the last thought on her mind before sleep overtook her.

The next morning Arnold woke up to the light streaming in his window and setting itself it his eyes. He moaned and stood up stretching.

His head was throbbing consistently and he immediately sat back down.

The events suddenly flooded his mind. Drinking. Belt. Helga.

He gritted his teeth and threw the shot glass he was using last night at the wall. It sounded with a small crash but his grandfather heard it.

A few nocks sounded at the door and he opened it to Grandpa Phil.

"What was that noise Arnold?" he asked him.

"It was nothing I accidentally broke something." He lied.

"You ok short man? You came in last night and went directly to get that rum and up to your room? Did something happen at school? Is it that Helga girl?"

Arnold didn't answer just went to pick up the broken glass, "it's nothing grandpa, I just felt like drinking is all."

Grandpa looked him over and shrugged his shoulders. "Well if there's anything you want to talk about I'm right down the hallway."

Arnold smiled and nodded his head.

Arnold went downstairs and took something for his headache than went to shower and get dressed for school. He'd apologize to her today..tell her he owed her everything..and that he was sorry.

Helga woke up and looked around, 'Why am i?' It suddenly all came back to her and she hastily got up. She had to get out of there.

Since there was no other clothes for her she had to go home and get some.

She picked up her clothes that had been ripped and put them on. Helga had to hold the shorts in place to keep them from revealing anything.

It was sunny outside, this weather definitely did not suit her mood, she sighed and started for home limping as she went.

Arnold was walking with his head hung. God, he felt awful.

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of someone, a female. She was limping exceedingly and struggling.

Helga.

"Damn," he cursed, he had to help her, but the question was would she let him?

"Helga!" he yelled.

Helga was limping and she could feel the heartbeat drum in her ears, the drowsiness would be the death of her. She tried to keep her eyes focused on her target. She just wanted to get home!

Suddenly her heart near stopped when she heard _him _shouting her name. She turned and saw Arnold running towards her.

She screamed and dashed off.

Arnold watched her face display horror and he felt the guilt stab at him. At this rate though she wouldn't get far, he quickened his running and caught up to her.

The pounding in her ears was becoming unbearable. She couldn't keep the tears at bay and they fell, hot and big down her face. "Help me!" she screamed, "Someone help me!" Why was there never anybody around?

Suddenly a hand caught her elbow and she was forced against something. "No get your hands off me!" she bellowed.

"Helga, please, listen to me." He whispered.

"No! I won't listen to you! I won't!" She twisted in his arms trying to get herself free.

Arnold sighed and lifted her up putting his hand lightly over her mouth. "Shut up," he told her softly.

Helga was panicking. Where was he taking her? Was he going to beat her again?

Arnold retraced his footsteps and went back to the empty apartment building.

When Helga saw it her eyes widened and she choked on a sob.

He opened the door and set her down. She jumped up and swung her hand at his face.

The slap could've been heard across town and Helga reveled in the pain she finally afflicted on him. She lunged at him her nails out like a cat and tried to attack his face. Arnold side stepped her and grabbed her wrists.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. Helga wiggled around trying to get free of his grip. He merely stared down and her. Helga looked up briefly and gasped when she saw tears slide down his left cheek.

"H,Helga.." he whispered. "I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry, I don't know what came over me...PLEASE, please forgive me" he sobbed and put his face in his hands.

She was not expecting this and sat back on her heals.

It seemed like days before either of them spoke.

Arnold wiped his face and looked up at her. She was staring down at the ground with a haunted look on her face.

He reached his hand out to her but she flinched away, scared. Arnold sighed and tried again. "Please," he whispered.

Helga looked up at him her lower lip trembling. Arnold blanched and gently pulled her into his arms.

Her eyes widened and for a split second she was afraid. It passed however.

She started to cry and he stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her again.

Helga sniffled and nodded slowly. Arnold exhaled and gently reached for the hem of her shirt.

She shrieked and pushed away suddenly. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I wanted to see the bruises," he told her quietly.

Helga nodded turned and pulled up her shirt to show him the handiwork he afflicted upon her.

When he saw them he shuddered. Helga shivered from the cold air hitting her skin. Suddenly she felt pressure on her back, a warm hot pressure of...lips on her skin.

She turned her head and saw Arnold kissing the outline of the bruise and making his way in. Her cheeks turned red and she tried to shove her shirt back over her back.

He didn't let her though, only continued with his ministrations.

Helga sat there and shuddered, her eyes were shut against the stars in her eyes and the quivering in the pit of her stomach.

Suddenly he stopped and gently pushed against her shoulders to lay her down.

"W, what?" she demanded again. "I want to see the ones on your legs…" he stated calmly.

Helga looked into his eyes and saw…sadness and…lust.

"Arnold?" she asked before he molded his lips onto hers. This kiss unlike the other was soft and gentle, it caressed every nerve in her body and she suddenly felt a burning in her lower parts.

She moaned into his mouth and grabbed at his hair.

He gently took her hand and put it on his chest. She started to swiftly unbutton his shirt.

He pulled away and looked into her face, "are you sure?" he whispered. Helga nodded a bit of a hesitation in her movement.

Arnold cupped her face and kissed her gently on the cheek. She shuddered at the passion in that soft movement.

"Oh Helga," he whispered. "Helga," he said desperately, and clutched her to him.

She moved her hands up his back and he shuddered.

Arnold moaned softly and pushed her gently onto her back. Helga whimpered and grasped on to his open shirt.

"Don't worry," He whispered. She nodded and looked to the side, this would be her first time and it would be with…Arnold.

She was afraid though, afraid he'd hurt her again.

He was suddenly on top of her again and this time all of his clothes were gone.

Helga gasped and pushed him away briefly.

His eyes softened on her and she started to unbutton her clothes.

"Let me help you," he whispered. Helga nodded and he took off the rest of her attire.

When everything was off and he was ontop of her again he looked down at her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Oh Helga, this means so much to me, I hope you know that."

She nodded and suddenly pushed at his chest. He looked at her confused and sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Helga stared down at the floor trying to cover her body up. "We can't do this Arnold, not after what happened. We can't do this...you don't..." she sighed, "You don't love me."

Arnold twiddled his fingers and looked up at her not knowing what to say.

"You can't do this," she muttered tears filling her eyes again. She was so sick of crying, she had cried more in two days than in her entire life. This was the side that Arnold brought out in her, the sweet side, and the inner sorrow she always held.

"You can't do this to me!" she shouted tears of fury finally breaking out of her lids.

"Stop it, Helga." He muttered, she shook her head furiously. "This is why I taunt you!" she shouted, "This is why I never leave you alone! If you haven't seen my feelings for you up till now than you will never see them!"

She grasped her chest and turned around so he couldn't see her break down even more.

"You think I don't love you?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I don't, shit how could you? I'm a screw up. A screw up whose parents can't even get her NAME right. Someone who can't show REAL feelings and they have to hide behind the anger."

"Listen to me," he said to her slowly. "I do love you Helga; it just took till now to fully realize that .you. More than anything, more than everything."

He touched her to realize her shoulders were shaking from her sobs.

"Shh, oh baby please don't cry anymore. I've caused enough pain and this shouldn't make you cry, this should make you smile."

Helga smiled and laughed through her tears.

"I know, these are tears of happiness."

"Listen, we shouldn't do this right now, ok?" he told her. Helga nodded, "yeah, I think this should wait for a bit, I'm not ready to be honest."

Arnold nodded and held her close, and this is what he knew he'd do forever.

You know what they whatever kills us only makes us stronger? Well they were exactly right. Helga and Arnold always fought and butted heads and the worst thing that could happen happened and it took all that for them both to realize how much they loved each other. How much they couldn't live without each other.

Welll, I'm done. I decided at the end to not make a sex scene. Idk, I just couldn't really do it. Didn't feel like the right atmosphere.

* * *

Yes I know that the OC in this is HORRIBLE. Well up to the end I think that suits both of their personalities REAL well.

PLEASE REVIEW.

3 Sesskag17


End file.
